Grand Theft Otto
by MetalSmasher86
Summary: Otto's skateboard breaks, but many bigger problems arise for the Rocket gang as a result of this.


The story starts out at Madtown where Otto is continuing to attempt the 900.   
  
Twister: Here it is. The moment of truth. "The Ottomatic Machine", take 1! And...action!   
  
(Otto drops in on the half-pipe and catches major air)   
  
Sam: If I caught that much air, I'd be scared for my life!   
  
Otto: You guys ready? Here it comes!   
  
(Otto tries the 900 again, but breaks his skateboard!)   
  
Otto: Ow.   
  
Reggie: Ha ha! Ate your board, huh?   
  
Otto: Oh man!   
  
Twister: Total carnage!   
  
Reggie: Forget about it, Rocket Boy. Let's hit the Shack.   
  
Otto: You guys go ahead. I'm heading to the skate shop to look for a new board. Later.   
  
(camera flips to a nearby skate shop where Otto is looking for a new skateboard)   
  
Otto: Whoa! Check it out! That is the coolest board I've ever seen!   
  
Shop employee: Maybe you'll get it for Christmas.   
  
Otto: Yeah, I...OH MY GOD!! A Tony Hawk skateboard! It even has Tony's autograph!   
  
Shop employee: That'll be $500.   
  
Otto: WHAT??!! Oh well.   
  
(Otto sadly walks out of the store as the camera flips to the Shack where the gang is hanging out)   
  
Twister: I wonder where Otto went.   
  
Reggie: Hello? He went to the skate shop, remember?   
  
Twister: Sorry.   
  
(Otto comes by)   
  
Otto: Guys! I saw the coolest thing in all creation!   
  
All: What?   
  
Otto: A Tony Hawk skateboard atuographed by the Hawk himself!   
  
Twister: Oh my gosh! Can I have it?   
  
Otto: You got $500?   
  
Twister: $500?!   
  
Reggie: No skateboard is worth that much!   
  
Otto: But Reg, it's a Tony Hawk skateboard autographed by the Hawk himself! He's the master of all skateboarding! That's worth $500, isn't it?   
  
Sam: Still, that's a whole lot of money!   
  
Otto: You're right, Squid. I'll never get that board. Unless...   
  
Reggie: Earth to Otto. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?   
  
Twister: Wait, what is he thinking?   
  
Reggie: Don't even think about it, Rocket Boy!   
  
Otto: Here's the plan. I sneak into the skate shop in the middle of the night and take the board.   
  
Sam: Isn't that against the law?   
  
Twister: Yeah, but it's like Lars says, it's only illegal if you get caught.   
  
Reggie: I seriously don't think you should do this!   
  
Otto: Chill, Reg!   
  
Reggie: I can't! What if you get sent to juvenile hall?   
  
Otto: I won't get sent there if I don't caught.   
  
(later that night, Otto sneaks out of his house in his rollerblades. He heads to the skate shop, breaks the window, swipes the board and runs. Camera flips to later that morning at the Rocket house)   
  
Raymundo: Morning, Rocket Girl.   
  
Reggie: (yawns) Good morning, Dad.   
  
Raymundo: Where's Rocket Boy?   
  
Reggie: Uh, Otto's...uh, at a skate convention at Madtown. (laughs nervously)   
  
Raymundo: Weird. He didn't say anything about a skate convention.   
  
(Raymundo walks away, Reggie sighs with relief as the camera flips to Madtown where Otto is skating on his new board)   
  
Otto: This board is totally awesome! I wonder if I can do a 900 on this thing.   
  
(Otto tries a 900 and sticks it!)   
  
Otto: Whoa! I did the 900!   
  
(Reggie, Twister, and Sam come by)   
  
Otto: Hey! Check this out! I just did the 900!   
  
Reggie: (sarcastically) Good for you.   
  
Twister: Really? Can you do it again? I just gotta shoot this!   
  
Otto: Ready? Here I go!   
  
(Otto does a 900 again)   
  
Otto: Just call me Tony Hawk Jr.!   
  
Reggie: Stop bragging, you thief!   
  
Twister: You can't talk to Otto Man like that!   
  
Otto: Yeah, Reg!   
  
Reggie: Oh yeah? I'm not the one who stole a skateboard!   
  
(Reggie, Twister, and Sam walk away as Otto sighs gloomily. Camera flips to later that afternoon at the Shack)   
  
Raymundo: Hey Otto. How was the skate convention?   
  
Otto: Skate convention? What are you talking about? Reggie, what's going on?   
  
Raymundo: Yeah, Reg. What is going on?   
  
Otto: All right. I have a confession to make. I...I...I...I...snuck out in the middle of the night to steal a skateboard after I broke mine.   
  
Reggie: I also have a confession. I made up that lie about the skate convention to protect Otto.   
  
(smoke blows out of Raymundo's ears)   
  
Raymundo: Twister, Sam, you can go. I need to talk to Otto and Reggie alone.   
  
Twister: Uh-oh! This could be bad.   
  
(Twister and Sam exit the Shack)   
  
Raymundo: Otto Rocket, how could you do such a thing? If you broke your board, you should have told me.   
  
Otto: But...   
  
Raymundo: Save your questions for later. Anyway, stealing that board was the wrong thing to do. You are grounded for 2 years!   
  
Otto: But...   
  
Raymundo: No buts, Otto.   
  
Reggie: (to herself) Whew!   
  
Raymundo: And as for you, Reggie, you know better than to lie to me. You are grounded for 1 month!   
  
Reggie: Oh man!   
  
Otto: You should be lucky, Reg. You only got 1 month. I got 2 years.   
  
Raymundo: First things first. Otto, you must return the board you stole. Then your punishment will take effect.   
  
Otto: OK.   
  
(camera flips to the skate shop from which Otto stole the board where the police are gathered around)   
  
Shop clerk: And he stole my autographed Tony Hawk skateboard!   
  
Officer Shirley: Which way did he go?   
  
Shop clerk: That way (points at Otto)   
  
Otto: I have a confession to make. I...I...I'm the thief. (shows them the board)   
  
Officer Shirley: Otto Rocket, it's off to Juvenile Hall for you!   
  
Otto: Juvey?!   
  
Shop clerk: And you dad will have $500 on his bill.   
  
Raymundo: What?!   
  
Shop Clerk: Just kidding. I'm just glad to have my Tony Hawk board back.   
  
Officer Shirley: All right, otto. I'm cutting you a break this time. Since you're the son of Big Ray, I'll let Ray deal with it.   
  
Raymundo: Thanks, Shirl.   
  
(camera flips to Rocket Boards where Raymundo is fixing Otto's skateboard)   
  
Raymundo: There. Good as new!   
  
(camera flips to Otto sulking in his room)   
  
Otto: This is so lame!   
  
Reggie: Oh yeah? If you hadn't stolen that board, we wouldn't be in this mess!!   
  
(the words "2 YEARS LATER" appear on the screen. Then, Raymundo shows Otto his fixed board)   
  
Otto: Thanks, Dad.   
  
(Otto and the gang skate away)   
  
Twister: So what did you do in prison?   
  
Otto: I didn't go to prison.   
  
Sam: What happened?  
  
Otto: I was just grounded for a couple of years. But now I'm back in action!  
  
(Otto grinds a nearby rail and his board breaks)   
  
Otto: Oh, not again!   
  
(Reggie, Twister, and Sam laugh)  
  
THE END 


End file.
